Hostage
Hostages are people who are held prisoner by a foreign party. Although technically similar to a prisoner of war, a hostage generally indicates someone abducted and held against their will by an enemy (usually a terrorist group) during a non-wartime situation, usually to dissuade another party from doing a particular action against them, and in certain cases force a particular party (usually those the hostage knows well) to do their bidding. Usage The Philosophers Shortly after Ocelot's birth, the Philosophers abducted him, and later indirectly threatened Ocelot's life to his mom and dad, the Cobra Unit members The Boss and The Sorrow, respectively, in order to force them to fight to the death in Dolinovodno, Tselinoyarsk to save their son. The Sorrow then gave his life to ensure Ocelot and The Boss survived. This had occurred after a culmination of various factors, in particular The Boss using the Philosophers' channels to put in a sleeper agent into the Soviet Union. Outer Heaven Although the prisoners in Outer Heaven were technically POWs, three of the prisoners, including Jennifer's brother, were held hostage by the Outer Heaven mercenary Dirty Duck during his fight with Solid Snake in an attempt to dissuade Snake from trying to kill him. Sons of Big Boss During the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005, the Sons of Big Boss terrorist group, composed of both the FOXHOUND members as well as the Next-Generation Special Forces, took hostages among the staff, including the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and ArmsTech president Kenneth Baker, and to a lesser extent Dr. Hal Emmerich and Meryl Silverburgh, Metal Gear REX's engineer and a former FOXHOUND recruit, respectively. Only Emmerich and Meryl survived, as Anderson was killed by Ocelot in a manner that looked like an accident during the interrogation against him and then replaced by Decoy Octopus, and Baker was killed via the FOXDIE virus to silence him about REX's development. The Patriots/Cipher Just prior to Big Boss infiltrating the United States Naval Prison Facility in Cuba to retrieve evidence regarding the prison facility's current actions, the undercover JCS agent who was supposed to supply Big Boss with the tape ended up discovered by agents of Cipher, with Cipher proceeding to hold the agent's family hostage in order to force him to lure Big Boss into a trap. During the Shadow Moses Incident, although not directly taking her hostage, the Pentagon, or rather, the Patriots, was implied to have deliberately allowed for Meryl to be transferred to Shadow Moses the very same day the revolt happened and then taken hostage by FOXHOUND in order to force her uncle/biological father, Colonel Roy Campbell, into doing their wishes during the operation, including hiding key details about REX's development, the true nature of Shadow Moses, and FOXDIE. In addition, the Patriots via Richard Ames also had Nastasha Romanenko forced to work with the mission support. The Patriots later abducted Olga Gurlukovich's child shortly after her birth and ordered for her to aid the FOXHOUND "operative" Raiden as the Cyborg Ninja for the purposes of their S3 Plan, even if it meant killing her own men and her death. They later pulled something similar to Raiden late in the operation by holding the real Rosemary hostage, as well as indicating that they'll kill her (and their unborn child) alongside Sunny if Raiden doesn't fight Solidus Snake to the death and kill him. They were also indirectly responsible for the Sons of Liberty holding hostages during the Big Shell Incident, as well as holding the Marines and Scott Dolph hostage during the Tanker Incident (the latter via their agent Revolver Ocelot). Gurlukovich Mercenaries During the Gurlukovich Mercenaries' takeover of the in 2007, the Gurlukovich Mercenaries held the Marines within the Metal Gear RAY holding area hostage, with their leader, Sergei Gurlukovich, personally holding Marine Commandant Scott Dolph hostage. However, this ended in disaster when both Marines and various members of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries were wiped out by a treacherous Revolver Ocelot. Sons of Liberty The Sons of Liberty terrorist group during the Big Shell Incident in 2009 took various hostages, which included a woman named Jennifer, supposed Secret Service member (and secret Patriot and DIA agent) Richard Ames, Cindy, Linda, Emma Emmerich, and President of the United States James Johnson. Ames, however, was implied to have secretly infiltrated the hostages in order to relay orders to Raiden and possibly take out James Johnson for siding with Solidus. Johnson wasn't initially a hostage, although he soon became one upon learning he and Solidus had different aims for Arsenal Gear. The Patriots via the Colonel also claimed that the Sons of Liberty killed one of the hostages, although they never actually did this. Ames ended up dying due to his pacemaker being remotely deactivated by the Patriots in order to simulate FOXDIE, while Johnson was killed by Ocelot shooting him in the back, and Emma was killed by Vamp stabbing her in the abdomen when put in a human shield position. Several of the hostages were also injured from stray gunfire when the Cyborg Ninja arrived. The surviving hostages were all rescued by Hal Emmerich. Desperado Enforcement LLC. The Desperado scientist in Mexico took George hostage in an attempt to force Raiden to not save the children that were being gassed in a nearby room, although this resulted in his death when Raiden, at George's encouragement, cut both of them down. See also *Prisoner of war *Human shield *Hold up Category:MG Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Male Category:Female